Fanfics slash
by InvasoraRuinaDarkMembrane
Summary: Los chicos de BTR descubren los fanfics slash que las fans hacen sobre ellos O alguien mas... como por ejemplo: Kogan, Kames, Jagan y Kenlos y se sorprenderan mucho...


Hola

Voy a ser este fic porque porque como leo mucho slash como eso de Kenlos, Kogan, Jagan y Kames me preguntaba si los chicos leyeran las perversiones que ponen que quisieran que hicieran los chicos.

**Disclaimer:** BTR no me pertenece sino a Nickelodeon.

**Anotaciones: **Pensamientos -Diálogos- ¡GRITOS FUERTES! Aclaraciones: "Escritos" Normal

**Los chicos descubren los fanfics slash sobre ellos**

James sacó la laptop y se metió a a ver unos fanfics, el busco 'Big Time Rush' para ver si había fanfics de ellos y se sorprendió al ver 559 paginas de fanfics sobre BTR, le llamo la atención un fanfic que se llamaba 'Kogan capitulo uno', él pensó Que raro nombre para un fanfic, se parece al nombre de Logan, solo que pusieron 'Kogan', ¿no habrán querido poner Logan?, James por curiosidad le dio clic a 'Kogan capitulo uno', empezó a leer:

"Esta es una serie de 6 capítulos, con contenido 'Slash', con Logan y Kendall, miembros de BTR. ''

James como casi no leía fanfics no sabia que era 'Slash', así que puso la página principal de Google y puso 'Slash', había un artículo de Wikipedia que se llamaba 'Slash (Fanfiction)' empezó a leer:

"El 'slash' es un género de fanfiction de temática homosexual. Sus protagonistas son personajes de libros, series de televisión, videojuegos, etc. que en las historias mantienen o desean mantener una relación romántica o sexual con un miembro de su mismo sexo. El término 'slash' suele quedar reservado para las relaciones entre hombres; para las mujeres se emplea femslash, f/f slash o femmeslash. "

Como James sabia el significado de 'Slash' regreso a a leer 'Kogan capitulo uno', Como será eso de 'Kogan capitulo uno', si Kendall y Logan no son homosexuales, no entiendo… Bueno si sigo aquí de tonto nunca voy a saber de que trata el fanfic sobre Logan y Kendall James comenzó a leer:

"Ellos se besaban apasionadamente contra la pared, Kendall le quito la camisa a Logan y comenzó a besar sus pezones, bajo hasta donde se encontraba el cierre del pantalón de Logan y lo desabrocho y se lo quito, Kendall vio la gran erección de Logan y comenzó a frotar por encima de los boxes, Logan gemía muy fuerte sin importar quien lo oyera… Logan empujo a Kendall en la cama y se bajo el bóxer y comenzó a penetrarlo duramente, Kendall gemía de placer cuando Logan lo penetraba…" James tenía la boca abierta tras leer eso ya que James era 'homofóbico' y odiaba lo homosexual Solo espero que no sea cierto, ay dios! Me voy a traumar de por vida tras leer esto, no podre ver bien a Logan y a Kendall hasta que digan que no es cierto, James estaba muy sorprendido, y encontró otra cosa que se llamaba 'Kenlos' lo comenzó a leer y vio que decía esto:

"Kendall penetraba salvajemente a Carlos mientras lo masturbaba" James seguía sorprendido, mientras mas 'Slash' leía, mas se traumaba. Vio que decía Kames y temió que se tratara de él. Leyó y decía:

"James bombeaba el miembro de Kendall" P-p-p-pero, yo no hago esto! James se decía a si mismo si leía otra cosa se moría de un infarto. Y finalmente vio 'Jagan' Ahora sobre quien y quien tratara esta horripilante y espantosa cosa del demonio Al ver lo que decía se cayó del escritorio donde estaba con la laptop…

Los tres amigos llegaron de donde venían y vieron a James tirado en el suelo

-James que diablos que te pasa?- Le preguntaba y regañaba al mismo tiempo Kendall.

-Los, los, los, los slasss, los fanfics slash!- Murmuraba James muy asustado.

-Hummm, para saber que es eso- Gruñía Carlos sin tener idea de que fuera eso.

-Si no saben que es slash, es un termino que se usa en los fanfics, que se usa en fanfics entre relaciones homosexuales, ósea chico con chico y viene del…

-Si si si ya entendimos Logan- Decían los otros dos interrumpiendo a Logan con su explicación.

-Bueno, ya dinos que te pasa James que te tiene así- Decía Kendall preocupado.

-Miren la laptop- Ordenada James. Los chicos empezaron a leer lo que decía, todos gritaron cayéndose al piso como James.

-Quien será el abominable ser que escribió esto!- Gritaba Carlos enojado.

-Yo no le hago eso a James, yo no hago eso con nadie, ya que es algo repulsivo- Decía muy enojado Logan.

-¡YO NO SOY GAY!- Gritaron los dos chicos victimas del fanfic slash. Detrás de la puerta estaba Gustavo y Katie oyendo los chillidos de los chicos.

-Jajajajaja que divertido es hacer fanfics slash sobre los chicos- Se burlaba Katie quien había descubierto los relatos slash y con ayuda de Gustavo los había escrito.

-Si es cierto Katie Knight, mira nomas, esos perros tontos chillando jajajajaja ni se dieron cuenta de el nombre de usuario 'Gustakate2000'- También se burlo Gustavo

-Quien habrá inventado Kenlos, Kogan, Kames, y Jagan?- Preguntaba Katie desorientada por los apodos

-Tal vez una Rusher pervertida, ¿No? Hermana de Kendall?

-Si, tal vez Gustavo…

**FIN**

Ojala les haiga gustado, es mi segundo fanfic y solo tengo 11 años, pongan review porfass

Adiós


End file.
